In cotton candy making, it is known to supply sugar to a heated spinning head located centrally and within an open cotton candy bowl. The heated head melts the sugar granules and spins the molten sugar out of the head, in the form of filaments, into the bowl. The filaments are collected as floss in the bowl and are traditionally picked up on a paper cone in the form of a cloud or fluffy collection of cotton candy for human consumption.
Such floss catching bowls are traditionally of monolithic, one piece construction of metal or plastic. In diameter, the bowls are large, measuring 26 inches or more in diameter.
When cotton candy machines and bowls are made and shipped together, or when bowls themselves are stored or shipped alone, they constitute large objects, light in weight, for the displacement of their size or volume. Such bowls take up more space than their weight in smaller objects would require, resulting in increased costs of storage space or shipping charges. Said in another way, the storage or shipping volumes required are very large for the actual weight of the bowls.
Accordingly, it is objective of the invention to provide a bowl for cotton candy machines wherein the bowl does not take up or occupy the volume of space required for same size bowls in the past.
In addition, the large monolithic bowls of the past are difficult to clean since their size makes them unwieldy.
It is thus another objective of the invention to provide an improved cotton candy floss bowl which is easy to handle and clean without the unwieldiness of prior bowls.